A Stranger's Picnic
by Volmont
Summary: What happens when two people meet?...well, a lot of things could, but let's stick to the story, shall we? Originally an RP. Contains romance, humor, and all that good stuff.


A/N: Hmm...my first fanfic...and it's not really a fanfic. / Oh well!

This was a one-on-one rp with a friend of mine in gaia. (Hence this being placed in the gaia section!) It's been edited...so our comments aren't in it, and so it's actually legible! I take no credit, except for my answers in the rp and posting this on 

A Stranger's Picnic

One day, while Eirene was minding her own business, she'd thought she'll just drop by the pond and see if there are any nice fish to be caught. There, she saw a young man sitting there fishing already. His hair looked to be snow-white, parted down the middle, and shoulder length. While the position he was in obscured his face, she could make out a pair of dark glasses adorning it. His torso was covered in a dark turtle-neck, and his baggy steel-blue pants fluttered slightly in the wind. She sat a little ways from him and started to fish on her own... too shy to speak, she just kept to herself while stealing a glance or two at him.

Rounin was enjoying a great morning fishing. The digital sun was out, he had filled a bucket of fish, and once more, he was amusing himself with thoughts of his catch, when a girl sat down a ways from him. Glancing quickly her way, he noticed her navy-blue hair gently flowing in the wind, and an out-of-place blue dress hiding her figure. Going back to his fishing, he quietly waited, attempting to gauge her mood, to see if she was up to some friendly chatting...

Eirene wondered if he caught her quick glances at him. Since she was too shy to even clear her throat, she continued her fishing.

Enjoying the day too much to even notice his companion's plight, Rounin started to hum one of his favorite songs, (Sittiin' on the Dock of the Bay, by Otis Redding,) finding it appropriate for his current setting.

Upon hearing his tune, Eirene looked up from her fishing pole and wondered what song it was. She couldn't help but smile at him... so engrossed was she with the young man that by the time she turned back to the tug on her line, the fish or whatever was on the other end of her line had gotten away. Sighing, she cast her line once more and tried her best not to get too distracted.

Filling his second bucket for the day, Rounin glanced over at the young lady, deciding it couldn't hurt to try to start a conversation... "A lovely digital day, ey?"

Looking up with a jerk, she lost her catch a second time. A blush spread on her face, catching the site of his blood-red eyes, she replied, "Yes, it is. How are you?" She smiled at him.

Sweat-dropping as he noticed her bringing in her line again, Rounin scratches at the back his head, smiling back. "I'm fine, you?...and...er...sorry about your fish..." He noticed that she had clear-gray eyes, that seemed to complement her hair and dress.

Eirene chuckled softly and smiled, "it's alright. It could have been a boot or a tin can. I'm doing great, thank you for asking." Casting her line back again, she asked in a feeble attempt to keep the conversation going, "So what have you caught?"

Rounin blinked as he tried to remember, as he was to preoccupied with humming, "...lesse...a bunch of guppies, a few pieces of junk, and a couple of bass." Going back to cast his line, he smiled at her over his shoulder. "And you say a boot or a can like it's a bad thing...I happen to be collecting those, as well as tires."

"Ah, for the exchange huh? Well, it isn't a bad thing; it's just that it takes so many before you can get something good out of it. How many do you need for something good?" The girl asks while arching her brow.

Chuckling as he thought of the answer, Rounin replies, "500 tires to make a 'tire on my head,' 1000 boots to make 'patchwork boots,' ...and 5000 cans to make a 'tin hat.' Not so bad, right?" He then smiled, nodding in her direction. "Name's Bachiatari Rounin, by the way." He looks back to his line, waiting to see what's to come...

Reeling in another boot, the girl takes a quick glance in her bucket. "Hello. I'm Teleute Eirene. It's nice to meet you. So are you a Kenshin fan?"

Thinking of the answer, Rounin replies, "Yeah. Didn't see very much of the anime, though...and I don't read manga." Just noticing his line twitching, Rounin hastily yanked the pole, over-estimating the catches weight...and watched as an orange guppy sailed through the air...smacking into poor Eirene's head! Jumping up, Rounin hastily goes over to her, trying to grab at the failing fish, while repeating "CRAP!" and "I'M SO SORRY!" over and over again...

With an animated sweat drop, Eirene gave him a rather embarrassed smile. "No, it's ok.", she replied as she tried to reassure him that it was quite alright. Being overly helpful, she too tried to grab the poor flipping animal and didn't see where she was going. First she saw an orange fish and next, she saw stars!

Rubbing the sore spot he gave himself by colliding heads with Eirene, Rounin held onto the captured culprit of their duo pain, saying, "and I thought my head was hard...here, you take this. I've already got enough of them."

Blushing at the sudden offer of a gift she was about to reach out her hand to accept it when it hit her! "'And I thought my head was hard.'... Huh! What are you trying to say?" One could see the instant change in her demeanor as she used her outreached hand to give him a good smack on the arm. Getting up and dusting her skirt she grabbed her pail and left in such a huff that she was spilling the contents of her bucket wherever she went.

Rubbing his new injury, Rounin hastily caught up with her, grabbing at her discarded goods. "Hey! Wait! I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that!" He offered pathetically, holding out Eirene's catches and the pre-offered guppy. "I'm really, really sorry...guess I need to work on my social skills..." He ended with an eye-closed grin...

Looking at him again, Eirene grabs what he was holding onto, mumbling, "alright." After recovering from the crude remark, she sent him another shy smile. It was then that she noticed the beautiful digital sunset. She held her pail with both hands in front of her as she gazed out onto the lake. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

Blushing at the events that just happened, Rounin put his arms behind his head, his own personal way of calming down. Looking at where Eirene set her gaze, he replied "Yeah...it is...although the sky could use some more violet." He glanced nervously at the woman, wondering too late if that would set her off again...

Turning her face towards him, Eirene just smiled. "Yes, I suppose it could but it can't be helped. Is it me or does it never rain here in Gaia? The scene might be really nice if there was a slight drizzle. Don't you think?"

Letting out a sigh of relief, Rounin tilts his head slightly to the left in thought. "I've never seen it fishing...maybe it does in the town. I wouldn't know, though...I rarely go there. But yeah, I think that'd be cool...as I enjoy the rain. Usually, there's less people around"

Looking at him again as she blinks, "you enjoy the rain too? I love rainy days. Sometimes, when it rains at night, I love how the rain drops look like passing jewels against the dark of the night... but then... that's just me being romantic, I suppose..." Eirene looks down as she turns her head slightly away from him with a blush. The last of the sentence fading away into a whisper.

Noticing her movements out of the corner of his eyes, Rounin smiles. "No problems with that. Me, I enjoy watching rain drip of the leaves of trees...I find that very soothing. I also love going to sleep listening to it patter on the roof..." He looks out at the water again, appreciating the view of the sunset's reflection, and the company he recently received...

Turning to the setting sun she smiled. Suddenly, even though night was falling and light was beginning to fade, her day seemed that little bit brighter and she felt her smile a little bit more sincere. Noticing that her legs were hurting from all that standing around she turned to Rounin and asked, "are you done for the day? Would you like some dinner? I think the guppies would appreciate their new tank better than this old bucket." She smiled.

Blinking at the question, Rounin turned to her. "...you sure you can trust me? There are some pretty dangerous people in the world..." Realizing what he just said, he franticly waved his hands in front of him, sweat-dropping at her expression. "Not that I'm a bad guy! It's just you should be careful..." He sighed, thinking he'd just blew it. "Well...if you still really want to..." He went down to the dock, grabbed their poles and his bucket, and returned to her, gently taking her bucket. "...then the least I can do is carry our stuff. Lead the way," he ended with a smile...

She gave a little giggle and smiled back at him. "I hope you don't mind a midnight picnic. My house isn't quite ready to receive any guests but I can cook a mean mac and cheese that will guarantee to get you loving your broccolis.

"Sounds fine with me. I happen to like broccoli, just to let you know..." He stood there, shifting their items into a more comfortable holding position, waiting to follow her.

Laughing, her reply to him was, "I love broccoli too. Why else would I add it to my mac and cheese. And I hope you're not a vegetarian, because there's chicken in it too." She led him down a quiet path to an area where a lone house stood. She opened the door only to show an empty room, with one window and a wall hanging of a Chinese painting. The walls were bare save these. On the floor, you noticed the tatami mats. "I'm sorry, but could you kindly take off your shoes? Here." She offers Rounin the only pair of house slippers around as she takes both the pails from him.

Whipping of his sandals, he takes the slippers, and snugs them on. Rounin then walks over to the painting, leaning the poles against the wall. "Interesting painting...did you do this?"

A little laugh has his reply. "Nope. I could never do something that I would want people to see." Eirene starts the small stove that serves as a heater on cold nights as well. Placing a pot on the stove, she collects the ingredients and starts to cook. After a rather short while, it is neatly packed in a picnic basket with a bottle of rose wine sticking out of it. "Shall we?" she asked as she put her shoes back on.

Chuckling at her response to the question, Rounin follows suite. Grabbing his sandals, then immediately switching them with the slippers, Rounin grabs his own bucket and pole, following Eirene into the quiet night. A breeze goes by whilst they walk, tempting him to open his arms and sigh. "...how nice. Gotta love a good breeze."

Eirene turns around and looks at him as she sets the blanket down some ways from the house. "Why are you bringing your stuff along? It'll be perfectly safe in the house I assure you. Besides, your fish are still in a tank of their own. I thought they might feel better there. Fish get stress too, you know? And having dinner in a pail isn't really nice, is it?" She takes out the plates and utensils as she spoke. "Wine?" She offers.

Blinking, Rounin looks down at his stuff. "Oops...guess I'm just used to making sure I've got all my things...yeah, thanks." He held out his glass, letting her pour some of the night-made ruby-colored beverage into it, and set it up on his plate on the blanket. "I'll be right back..." He walks back the way they came, intending to place his belongings in the kind woman's home.

Eirene serves the food while he goes back to the house. Somehow, she doesn't feel very hungry and finds herself staring after him. A lock of her hair is gently billowing across her face in the cool night breeze.

Leaning the pole against the wall and the bucket to the side of the doorway, Rounin returns to the picnic, catching Eirene's hair billowing slightly in the air. Blushing at a sudden thought, Rounin quickly shakes his head and settles down next to her. Reaching for his plate, he shyly glances at her. "Er...do you say grace, or pray, or anything before you eat?"

With a cheeky grin, she replies, "Grace. There!" Eirene laughs as she pushes back the hair from her face. She smiles at him and bows her head in a silent prayer to give thanks for the food. She looks up at him only to see him...

...shyly imitating her. Noticing her glance, he laughs weakly, again scratching at the back of his head. "Sorry...I usually don't do this, so if the people I'm with do, I usually follow suite..." He then focused on the meal, savoring the taste of food after a long day of fishing. Swallowing, he looks at Eirene. "You don't lie...this is a mean mac and cheese...never had it with broccoli and chicken before."

She blushes at his compliments and smiles, "you flatter me, kind sir." Taking a bite of it herself, she asks, "So, you're not from a Christian family?"

"It's only flattery if you don't mean it...yeah, I guess I could say my family's Christian...but not devoutly. I mean, as in they believe in the lord, but don't practice much traditions and attend church. ...but me... I'm not." He continues eating the meal, occasionally taking a sip of wine.

Her eyes as did her smile soften. "I haven't been to church for awhile either to be honest. But...I guess I need to go back once I finish the term and have that nice long break." Finishing the last of her meal since she gave herself very little, she lies back on the blanket to watch the stars. "You know something?" she asks as she turns to him.

Finished with his own helping, he smiled down at her. "I like to humor myself in thinking I know a lot of somethings..." Noticing her expression, he asks "What is it?"

Looking at him, she gave a small chuckle before looking back up at the twinkling stars. "You said something before... Something about trusting people. So why did you trust me? You must have. To be here... " She let her voice trail as her gaze stood transfixed somewhere in the vastness of the galaxy.

Rounin blinked. He hadn't thought of that. Moving about so he was sitting cross-legged, he rests his chin in the palm of this right hand. "...you know, you've got a funny way of turning my sayings against me." Smiling now, he continues. "I don't know...maybe it's because I really don't care what happens to me...I see life being too short to worry myself over it much." He lays back on the blanket, also gazing at the heavens. "Maybe it's because you don't seem to be the untrustworthy type...should I be worried?"

Turning to him, she gave a chuckle. "Well, you're the wanderer, what do your instincts tell you?"

Rolling his eyes, Rounin answers, "If you where going to do something...you would've done something by now...aside from making dinner." He smiles. "And if you poisoned it...then it must take awhile for it to kick in." He sat up, looking at her. "I don't recall ever doing anything to you...do to the fact we just met, so I don't think you'd have a reason to hurt me..." His smile turns into a grin. "Unless you're a psycho..."

Giving yet another chuckle, Eirene asked, "well, if I'm a psycho or had put poison in your food, your instincts would have failed you. Wouldn't they?" She grinned at him. "Don't worry, I just wanted to know."

Chuckling himself, Rounin got up to his feet. "I guess so." He looked to the sky, then back down to Eirene. "Well, this has been an interesting night...but it's getting late. You need some help cleaning before I take off?" He offered, grabbing his share of the dishware and putting them away. "And don't go refusing just to be kind...I still have to go back to your place to grab my gear. Won't do much tomorrow without it." He ended with a smile.

Laughingly, she said, "Since you put it that way..." Upon saying that, she smiled at him as another gust of cool breeze swept a lock of her hair across her face. This time it picked up her paper hat which she left on the ground and started to blow it across the town and onto her roof. "Aww... my hat!" she started to pout just a little...

Sweat-dropping at the sudden predicament, Rounin turned to her, smiling weakly. "Maybe the breeze isn't so great after all...er...don't suppose you have a latter?"

"A latter? A latter of what?" She gave him a very bewildered look.

Blinking, Rounin replies, "You know...those things that are real long, with steps on them...you lean them against something to go up it..."

Eirene started giggling... quite uncontrollably.

Rounin blinks, scratching at the back of his head. He starts to think to himself, 'was it something I said?...might be the wine...' "...er...are you all right?"

Calming down quite considerably, she smiled at him and explained, "You meant to ask if I had a ladder." Eirene smiles at him kindly, "But it's ok. It's sweet of you to offer..." Softly she touches his cheek and left him a feathery light peck there. "I'm sorry for laughing, it was mean of me."

Blushing a dark red, he starts blabbering. "I...er...well...um...you see..." Calming himself, Rounin tries again. "I thought that's what I said the first time...well, do you?" He states, trying (and failing) to control his blush.

Seeing him blush brought another fit of giggles.

Finally controlling the in-cursed blush of embarrassment, Rounin rolls his eyes and heads towards her home. "Fine, I'll do this the hard way..." Reaching her house, he starts to climb, using the little cracks and grooves to make his way up...

"Uh!" Gasping at his move, she starts to pray that he'll be alright.

Finally reaching the roof, Rounin makes his way over to the hat, being careful, due to him not knowing the strength of her roof. Slowly reaching down, he was inches from grasping it...until the wind picked up again, blowing the hat three feet from the picnic site. Standing still for ten seconds, Rounin smacks himself on the forehead. "...of course..." He continues muttering to himself, slowly climbing back down the wall, hoping no neighbors saw him and thought of him as a thief...

Eirene couldn't help but smile as she goes to pick up the hat. "By the way, I think the walls are covered with moss so be careful, it might get slippery." She casually calls out.

"What?" Not hearing what she said (he had still been muttering) Rounin slipped on the pre-cautioned moss, falling the rest of the way down. With a soft 'thump,' Rounin landed on his back, anime-stars in his eyes. "Well," he moans out, "that's one way to get down..." He slowly sits up, stretching to see if he was severally hurt. Finding nothing, he rises to his feet, chuckling and blushing at the look on Eirene's face.

Rushing towards him when she heard the "thump," she reaches him to see his goofy expression. A look of concern was reflected on her face. "Are you ok?" she asked as she stares at him. Helping him up, she saw a couple of cuts and bruises and gently takes his hand in hers as she leads him towards the house. She tries to recall where she kept the first-aid kit.

Blinking at being lead to the house, Rounin tries to assure her it's alright. "Honestly, I get cuts and bruises all the time! I don't even feel most of them! It's nothing!"

"Nonsense! If you don't treat it, it might get infected." saying that, she looked at him as soft worry came upon her eyes. "Please. Won't you let me treat them?"

Rounin blinked, surprised at her worry. A soft look coming over his own eyes, he turns them away, muttering "alright," as a new blush formed on his face.

With a smile she turns back to the house and gets him settled as she gets out the first aid kit. "No home should be without one!" Saying which Eirene took out the antiseptic. "This might sting a bit." Saying which, she starts to dab the open wounds with it, cleaning the wounds...

Frowning at being treated like a kid, Rounin quietly waits for her to finish nursing over him.

After she has placed plasters over his cuts, she plants a kiss on his cheek. "Take off your shirt" she instructs him.

Blinking rapidly, Rounin mutters incoherently, before doing as told. Now, not only was his face flushed, but he could feel it run throughout his body.

Well, being aloof as usual, Eirene is totally oblivious.. "Ah ha! Just as I thought!" Two huge bruises were starting to show on his shoulder blades. "Wait here." She got up and started to warm the medicated rubbing oil. Humming softly, she takes a piece of cloth and dips it in the warm oil and starts to massage his bruised back.

Shivering slightly at first from the touch, do to the fact that he rarely allows it, Rounin calms himself. Closing his eyes, he waits for her to finish.

Realizing that he was shivering and thinking that it's from the cold, Eirene gets up and gets a warm blanket. Gently wrapping it around him from the front, she leaves only his back exposed and starts to work her touch more tenderly, thinking to herself that she must have further hurt him.

Opening his eyes at the soft weight, he looks down to find himself in a blanket. Laughing softly, he says, "Now I'm being treated like I'm freezing..."

Giving him a very blank look Eirene asks, "you mean, you're not?"

Blinking, he looks at her. "No, why would I be," not realizing that he was shivering.

"Erm.. because you were shivering?" she replied. Looking at him with even more concern than before... she placed her forehead against his to test his temperature.

Now, Rounin may not have been cold...but he started blushing again, raising his temperature, wondering why she has been so...motherly. "I-I was?..."

Not truly hearing him, she states, "hmm.. no temperature... maybe you need to see a doctor.. I mean the fall was not just a minor thing, you might have concussion."

Blinking at the thought, Rounin crosses his arms, his pride getting the better of him. "Oh, so, now you think I'm acting crazy, eh? I told you, I'm fine." Sitting up, he took the towel off of him and replaced his shirt. "Thanks for the hospitably and dinner, but I think I should go now." He made his way over to his fishing gear.

"Wait!" she cried out as she tries to hold him back as she held onto his arm. "I don't think you're crazy, and I certainly did not say that you were crazy. Please...don't go." With that, she hugs his arms tightly to her body.

Blinking at his sudden immobility, Rounin looks her in the eye, arching an eyebrow. "It's getting late...why do you want me to stay? You don't even know me."

She blushes a deep red... and looks down on the ground... with a sad expression. She releases him and says, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be keeping you. You must have somewhere else to go. I've been selfish. Forgive me."

Frowning at her look, he steps toward her. "I have a question...why did you invite me to dinner?" He states, trying to get at whatever is making her look so...so sad.

Looking up at him, Rounin could clearly see the flush on Eirene's face under the glow of the moon. She just stares at him without uttering a sound.

Silently standing there, he awaits a response...wondering what he should do...

She gazes deeply into his eyes before lowering hers.. saying nothing, she just sits there and looks at the ground.

Frowning again, Rounin places his hand under her chin, lifting her face to lock eyes with him. "Whatever I did, whatever I said...I apologize...but..." His eyes growing softer, he continues, "but what's wrong?"

She closes her eyes softly as her face remains up-turned towards him on his finger.

Taking it as a sign of silence, Rounin drops his hand, and turns away. "I understand...sorry to be prying..."

Opening her eyes, she turns away.. wondering why... why neither one can say it...

Grabbing his bucket and pole, Rounin heads for the door, stopping just in front of it. "Well...thanks for the dinner, Teleute Eirene." He grins at her. "It was nice meeting you..." He turns to leave...

Before he could walk out the door, in almost a whisper in the breeze, she asks ... "tell me, tonight, today, with me... didn't you feel happy?"

Blinking at the question, he turns to her. "Yeah, of course I did...it's not everyday I get asked if I want a nice home cooked meal..." Noticing her look, he turns more serious. "What's wrong?"

Giving a slight chuckle, she asked, "Is that all I'm good for? A home cooked meal?"

Eyes going wide, Rounin again shook his hands rapidly in front of him. "That's not what I meant! Not at all! It's just...well...I'm not entirely sure what it is you want me to do..."

Eirene looks up at him and smiles, "Just be yourself. I like you just the way you are."

He smiles back, scratching at the back of his head. "I like me too!" He turns a more serious smile to her. "And I like you as well, just the way you are."

Blushing, she smiles at him again, "Thank you. Now, what was it that you thought I wanted you to do?"

Rounin sweat drops. "Uhh...I'm not sure...hence me saying so..." He fidgets, not sure what to do...

"Hmm"... She feels that he is not completely honest with his answers.

Unsure, he says, "...well...I guess I'll be going now..." He turns and heads out the door, still not sure what he did to make her seem mad...

Sighing, Eirene asks, "Will I ever see you again?"

Rounin shrugs. "I wouldn't mind...that'll be entirely up to you." He takes a few steps in, lightly graces her cheek with his lips, and whispers "goodnight," as he makes to walk out the door.

Summoning up the courage, Eirene pulls him back and without any thought, plants her lips on his. Her hands cup his face as her tongue lightly probes his lips...

"Mmnphft!" Was Rounin's reply, before he realized he was not being strangled. Relaxing, he dropped his gear, and hesitantly placed his hands in the small of her back, opening his mouth to permit her access...

Melting in his arms, she presses herself against him. Eirene shyly probes his tongue as she finds herself being drawn towards him on an emotional level.

Dancing with her tongue in their enclosed mouths, Rounin wonders, 'Is this right? We've only met...,' not quite able to identify the similar feeling he was developing...

After what seemed like an eternity, Eirene breaks the kiss and slowly opens her eyes. Only to see...

..Rounin's smile. "I'll take it that you intend to see me again..."

Smiling, her reply to him was, "would you believe if I said otherwise?"

"I'm not sure...you'd have to convince me."

She runs her fingers lightly along the contours of his face, biting her lower lip. Deciding on to go with it, she smiles and suggests, "Why don't you not leave at all?"

Blinking at her, he states, "Never...at all?"

Suddenly blushing, she lowers her head, and too embarrassed to say anything else, she grabs his stuff, shoves them into Rounin's arms, and pushes him out the door.

Finding himself outside of the peculiar lady's house, Rounin shook his head, thinking, '...I'm never going to understand women...maybe tomorrow...' as hee heads of home.

Eirene closes the door softly behind him and wonders sadly if he would keep his word. "... maybe tomorrow..." she mutters softly to herself.

As Rounin walks back to his boat-cabin, he suddenly remembers something, and slaps his forehead. "Should've asked her out..." he mutters, standing torn between going back and just leaving it...

Sadly, Eirene sets out her futon... the single lamp in her room made shadows against the window in the dark of the night.

Deciding that he'd made enough of a fool of himself tonight, and that a little more couldn't hurt, Rounin quickly dumps his stuff at home, and rushes back, hoping she isn't asleep...

Eirene had just finished washing her face and was about to blow the lights out...

Seeing the lights still on, Rounin pumped his fist in the air for victory. Getting a hold of himself, he walks up to her door, and knocks thrice.

Wondering who could it be, Eirene slid her door open... to see the wanderer at her doorstep... her eyes widen with surprise...

Rounin stood there for a few seconds, taking in her surprised look. "Eh...hi?"

Eirene's eyes soften as she takes his hand in hers. "Come..." She gently pulls him inside the house. The door slowly slides closed behind him. From the outside, two shadows become one as the light giving flame is snuffed out.

A/N: So...what did you think? I mean, either you read it, or just skipped down to here. :) I realize they ended up together fairly soon... (I mean, they only just met!) but once again, it was an rp originally, and I didn't wish to change much. In case you're curious, we are Bachiatari Rounin (myself) and Teleute Eirene (my partner) in gaia. Hence the names being used in the fic!


End file.
